


little lullabies

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (specifically Kaito), Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Kamui Gakupo, CGRE Regressor Kaito (Vocaloid), Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Singing, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 08 Prompt: Character A can’t sleep, so Character B tries to help. When A requests to be sung to sleep, how can B possibly say no?]Nothing has worked to help Kaito sleep! He’s so frustrated! Why can’t he-Wait....Maybe Gakupo can help?
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Regressuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	little lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ALL REALLY LIKED AFTERGLOW/MY OTHER GAKUKAI ONE??? anyway hi take some more fluff!

“Gaku,” Comes the soft call, and Gakupo looks over. 

It’s Kaito, standing in the doorway of Gakupo’s room. He’s wearing black sweatpants and an oversized pastel blue turtleneck that half covers his hands. He looks so soft and gentle like that, Gakupo can’t help but notice, smiling as he turns to face Kaito. 

“Kaito.” He greets calmly, standing up and opening his arms invitingly. Kaito smiles at him, shutting the door behind him as he steps in and quietly trots over, burrowing right into Gakupo’s arms, mumbling some sort of soft apology for coming to bother him so late at night, though Gakupo dismisses it with a light hum. 

“Can’t sleep?” Gakupo guesses softly, and Kaito nods against his shoulder. 

“I tried everything. I had tea, took my medications on time, read, and listened to ambience. Those always help.” Kaito sighs in frustration, allowing Gakupo to pull away and take his hands softly. 

“How may I help?”

Kaito’s face goes red. 

“Ah, well…” 

Gakupo already is smiling. He knows exactly what Kaito wants. “You need help regressing, don't you?”

Embarrassed at his own request, Kaito glances away, and nods quietly. 

And that - that little display right there - is something Gakupo doesn’t understand. Why is Kaito so shy about regressing? It helps him relieve stress, cope with his anxiety and depression, and wind down at the end of the day. It helps him so much, yet he’s so shy about it. 

But, to avoid prying into what is likely a sensitive topic, Gakupo doesn’t say any of that, just humming and leading Kaito to his bed. 

“You’re dressed for it already,” He notes aloud, getting a soft nod in response from Kaito. “Would you like to do this the usual way?”

Kaito nodded again, murmuring softly. “Yes. Please.”

“Of course, little one.” Gakupo coos, and watches in amusement as Kaito’s face colors pink again. Gently, joins Kaito on the bed, pulling the other boy closer and nuzzling him affectionately, rocking them slowly and letting Kaito snuggle against him, starting to talk absently, calm and patient and even. 

It’s really just him recounting that day in as much detail as he can remember to Kaito, and Kaito listening, breathing slow and deep while Gakupo rocks him and plays with his hair. 

The fascinating part to Gakupo about all of this, is that he can feel the subtle changes that occur when Kaito starts regressing in his arms. 

Kaito’s shoulders become less tense, more relaxed. 

He isn’t as twitchy, and can lay just heavily against Gakupo’s chest, a dead weight that… isn’t actually all that heavy. 

His movements are slower, a little more sluggish, almost, as he stirs and shifts infrequently, more content to remain however he is, snuggled into Gakpo’s chest. 

It’s a gradual process, but one that Gakupo is attuned to, and can easily detect and notice each step of. So it’s not a surprise when he feels that final bit of tension slip out of Kaito’s shoulders, and Kaito moves in his arms to hug him, clinging softly. 

Gakupo hums approvingly, stopping in his ramble, as he kisses Kaito’s temple lightly. 

“Do you have any requests of me, sweetheart?” Gakupo asks softly. Normally, once Kaito is regressed, it just takes them cuddling for him to fall asleep. 

“Uhm…” Kaito murmured shyly. “Could… you sing me to sleep?”

Gakupo blinked. But then, he realized that it made sense. Kaito had fallen asleep listening to Gakupo talk on multiple occasions, but Gakupo had always brushed it off as the older being too tired. But maybe his voice was just that calming for Kaito?

“We can try that, yes. What song do you want me to sing?”

Kaito timidly picked out a few songs, and got comfortable. Once he was ready, he gave Gakupo a small nod, and Gakupo played instrumentals for the chosen songs off his phone, and started to sing, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He got through Patchwork Staccato just fine, and the acoustic of Tell Your World, as well, but three quarters through a cover of Cantarella using his softer voice, Gakupo looked over to see Kaito fast asleep, curled up, looking peaceful and happy. 

The samurai smiled, and kissed Kaito’s head, stroking his hair softly. 

“Sleep well, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation is on to prevent neg/hate comments, but let me know what you think otherwise!


End file.
